Reunions are Sweet
by macklee7
Summary: BELLA GETS PREGNANT AT 17 BY EDWARD CULLEN. THERE ARE ONLY TWO PROBLEMS. FIRST THEY ARE TRIPLETS AND SECOND EDWARD HAS NO CLUE. READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE

It has been 7 years since I last saw him. Edward Cullen is the father of my children.

Sorry, I guess I should introduce myself and my children. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am the mother of triplets. Their names are, Alexis Rae, Kasey Laine, and Cassidy Michelle. They are 6 years old and for their birthday they want a father.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!


	2. BIRTHDAY WISHES

Chapter One

BIRTHDAY WISHES

It was early May when my triplets told me what they wanted for their birthday.

With their birthday being two months away I guess they wanted me to be prepared.

It was that night at dinner when my six year old daughter Alexis announced what she wanted. And it left me in shock.

"Mom?" asked Alexis

"Yes sweetie?"I replied

"I'm ready to tell you what we want for our birthday." she replied calmly

"Lexi I don't think we should tell her just yet…"Kasey said nervously

"...and why not? We are going to have to tell her sometime."

Even though my daughters were only six they were really mature and they always discussed things with each other before they did them.

"Guys just tell me, Lexi is right you are going to have to tell me if you really want it for your birthday."I replied anxiously.

"Well…" they all replied in unison

"Well what?" I asked impatiently

They kept looking at me for a few seconds for dramatic effect. The silence was agonizing."We want a daddy!" Cassidy replied suddenly.

With it coming to me in shock I couldn't move I just sat there wide eyed looking at them.


	3. SOMEONE HELP ME!

Chapter Two

SOMEONE HELP ME!

"Guys what do you mean you want a Dad?" I asked after I finally snapped out of it.

"We mean we want our daddy. Mom, it's pretty self explanatory." Cassidy said

"Guys I know I never talk about your father, but I can't just magically get you a daddy for your birthday. I'm really sorry." I said sadly

"I told you guys we shouldn't have said anything, but you guys were like 'Nooooo she will get us a daddy if we ask for one.' That just goes to show you that you should start listening to me."Kasey said in one breath.

I really love my kids I do everything for them. We have a lot of money because my big brother Emmett lives with us when he isn't on his business trips. Emmett works as a lawyer and he always has to go somewhere but he always sends money to us and we live in a really big house thanks to him. With Emmett being the big teddy bear he is, he refuses to let me get a job and pay rent he says it's the least he can do, so I can't argue.

"I think it's time for bed go to your rooms I will be up there in a little while to tuck you in. we can talk some more in the morning."I said quickly wanting to be done with the discussion for the night.

"Okay mom." They replied in unison.

I couldn't believe what they asked me for. I will have to talk to Emmett when he gets home tonight.

After I finished to the dishes, I walked upstairs and went to Kasey's room first.

"Hey Kasey are you in bed yet?" I asked quietly peeping in the door

"Yes ma'am I was just thinking about our birthday wish." she replied shyly.

Out of all the triplets Kasey is the quietest. She only speaks her mind when necessary and she always does what Lexi says.

"you know Kasey …" I said sitting beside her bed "…if it was up to me your father would have been here a long time ago, but the truth is he doesn't even know about you guys and chances are I will probably never see him again."

"I know mom we just couldn't help but ask and sorry if caused you any pain" she said

"Kasey don't be sorry you were just curious." I said shocked that she would be sorry.

Okay mom good night love you." She said after she yawned.

"Night Kasey I love you with all my heart" I said getting up and walking to the door.

After I left Kasey's bed room I went to Lexi's room. It was right next to Kasey's.

I knocked on the door to make sure she was awake.

I heard a faint come in so I opened the door.

"Hey sweetie." I whispered.

"Hey mom" she whispered back.

"Sweetie I hope you're not upset about dinner. I just really can't get you a father right now."I said quietly

"It's okay mom I know that if you can get us a father then you will." She said in a small sad voice.

"Okay sweetie well get some rest." I whispered

"Okay night love you." She said

"Love you too sweetie with all my heart."I said before leaving

Next was Cassidy's room which she was as expected asleep. I quietly slipped in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and slipped back out.

When I made my way down to the living room I saw Emmett laying on the couch watch a base ball game. He didn't notice me come down so I just sat down beside him.

"Hey Em." I said loudly so he could notice my appearance.

"Hey Bellybutton! I've missed you and the girls." He jumped up giving me a bone crushing bear hug.

"Need…Oxygen…Now."I said between gasps of breath

"Oh Sorry." He said as he put me down

"You will never guess what the girls want for their birthday." I said trying to start conversation.

"What you know money is nothing." he said

"Oh trust me what they want money can't buy." I replied

"Okay Bella tell me what it is." He said growing impatient

"They want Edward."I said quietly

He just looked at me mouth opened wide.


	4. PICNICS AND NEW PEOPLE

Chapter Three

PICNICS AND NEW PEOPLE

**BPOV**

After I told Emmett what they wanted we both headed to bed. We had to get some sleep because we were going on a picnic and Emmett wanted to introduce us to someone that he really liked.

When we woke up the next morning I cooked pancakes, bacon, and we all went to get showers so we could get ready for the picnic we were having at the park. I wore dark skinny jeans, a teal tanktop, with a teal scarf and teal sandals. I really like teal that day. For make up I had on light pink lipgloss and light teal eye shadow. (**A/N all there outfits on profile) **My jewelry was just a small diamond necklace with the letter I on it that Emmett gsve me for my last birthday and diamond hoop earrings. I straightened my hair so it was all the way to my butt. Afterr i did that i got my teal coach purse and went down stairs to wait for every body.

**LPOV (LEXI)**

After breakfast we all went upstairs to get ready Uncle Emmy said he had someone special for us to meet at the park.

Since my favorite color was orange that is what was gonna wear. I put on my orange and white flair skirt and a white tank top. i also wore my necklace that Uncle Emmy bought me with an L on it because everyone knows i hate to be called Alexis. And to top it all off i put on my white thong sandals. i left me hair curly and down and topped it off with an orange head band. this was going to be a good day i just knew it.

**KPOV (KASEY)**

When i got in my room i had to decide what i was gonna wear. My favorite color was purple so i decided that my outfit would be purple.

I was gonna wear my purple tank top with white hearts and my purple flair skirt. I also had a necklace with a K on it that Uncle Emmy bought me for my last birthday. Mt puple thong sandlas went perfectly with my outfit so i wore those too. i left my curly hair down and put a purple headband on.

i couldn't wait to meet Uncle Emmy's special person. I hoped that it was his girlfriend because i liked to meet new people.

**CPOV (CASSIDY)**

Uncle Emmy said he had someone special for us to meet at the park. I was gonna wear my favorite blue layer skirt with a light blue tanktop. My diamond necklace that Uncle Emmy bought me with my initial on it and my blue thong sandals.

If you havent guessed yet my favorite color is blue. For my hair i left it straight and down with a blue headband.

I look nothing like my sisters. my hair is much longer than theirs and is naturally straight. But we all have bronze hair and brown eyes.

**EMPOV **

I have been dating this model named Rosalie Hale for a couple of months and i finally decided that she should meet Bella and the triplets. We were going to the park today for a picnic and Rose was gonna meet us there. I was excited for them to meet her but i was also nervous that Bella wouldnt aprove. Bella means so much to me and i dont want to have Rosalie liv ein the house and they hate each other. Hopefully all goes well.

I was dressed in dark blue jeans and a red balck and white plaid shirt with black sperrys and my aviator sunglasses.

I went downstairs to see Bella on the couch waiting for us to get ready. When i sat on the couch with her Kasey and Cassidy came down the stairs in their favorite colors. After about two more minutes Lexi came downstairs.

**BPOV**

After 5 minutes of waiting everyone was downstairs and ready to go.

"Em whose cars are we driving?"i asked when we got off the couch.

"Well i have to pick my special person up so you can take the girls in your porsche and i will take the lamborghini. Is that okay?" he said after thinking about his answer.

"Sounds good I already packed the lunch and i put it in the garage so lets go." i replied.

After ten minutes of driving we arrived at the park. This is the park we always come to when we have picnic. Therre is this big oak tree that we always sit under when we eat and take pictures and a huge playground for the girls to play on.

"Girls do you want to help me set up?"i asked them when we got to the tree."Sure mom" they replied in unison. i stil dont know how they do that.

We spread out the to big blankets that we bought and started to unpack the food. I made us all 6 inch sub sandwiches with things we love on them. I also packed fruit, cookies and sprite. After we set everything up Emmett arrived with his guess. i couldnt believe it was the model Rosalie Hale. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a red and white tanktop and red high heels. She had on a red bracelet with her sunglasses pushed on top of her head. Her blonde hair was so beautiful in its curls.

"Hey Bella i want you to meet my girlfriend Rosalie Hale." he said in his booming voice.

"Hey rosalie I'm Bella Emmett sister. It's nice to meet you." i said after i gave her a welcoming hug.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I've been waiting for this day for quite some time."she said in her musical voice

"These are my daughters Lexi, Kasey, and Cassidy." i said pointing to each one.

"Hi im Lexi i love your outfit. Do you like to shop because i do i could shop all day long. i love buying orange clothes. orange is my favorite color..."after hearing to much from her i put my handover her mouth.

"Lexi you dont have to ramble. Im sorry she has the tendency to talk all day long."i said to rosalie.

"it's okay i think its cute. they are all very gorgeous by the way." she said after a chuckle

"Thank you."

"How about we Because I'm starving!" Emmett's booming voice said

"Emmett when are you not 'starving.' If i let you you would eat all day."i said laughing

"Yea whatever so what did you pack?"

"Ummm... sandwiches cookies fruit and sprite."

"Yumm sounds delicious." said Rosalie

"Thank you Rosalie."

"Please call me Rose."she told me

"Okay guys lets eat!" i said enthusiastically

After we ate the triplets wanted to take pictures and Rose was in them too. When we finished packing up I was walking to the car when i froze. I couldnt believe my eyes i saw _Him_.

* * *

**there you go hope you like it please review next chapter will be up by tomorrow or later today dont know**


	5. SEEING HIM

Chapter Four

SEEING HIM

**BPOV**

I cant believe i saw him. This can not be happening. Why is it that when the kids want him for their birthday he jus magically shows up. I was still frozen in my spot from shock. I finally turned around and saw Emmett running up to me.

"Bella! Are you okay!" I then tuned him out after that i still couldnt believe that he was here in California.

"Bella say something please."

"I...saw...I saw..." I couldnt even finish the sentence i was still in shock.

"Come on Bella what did you see?" he asked anxiously

"_Him_." That was all i had to say he knew who it was after that.

"Come on Bella les get you to the house. Rose can you drive my car I'll take Bella." He said while walking me to the passegers side.

"Sure." She said at the same time Lexi asked "Can I ride with Rose Uncle Emmy?"

"Ummm yea dont forget your seatbelt." he yelled to her.

**EMPOV**

I really hope Bella is okay. I cant believe she saw Edward. Maybe it was fate i mean last night the girls did want that for their birthday. Maybe its meant to happen. The ride home was silent i pulled in the drive way with Rose right after me. When I got out I help Bella out and then Kasey and Cassidy. We were walking in the house when i asked Bella if she wanted to talk. She said yeah but she wanted Rose there to.

We were going in the kitchen after I took the triplets upstairs to their playroom. Rose was going to make some coffee so we could drink it while we talked. We sat in silence until Rosalie was done. When she finished she sat at the table with our coffee. She was the first to speak.

"So Bella whats all this about. I'm really worried." rose said when she broke the silence.

"Well since I feel like your gonna be around forever I guess I should tell you." she paused for a second when Rosalie nodded. "When i was 17 i was at a party. It was christmas time and also my senior year. I got to skip my sophomore year because I was really smart. So when i was in 11th grade people were always teasing me say i was a nerd or something of that sort. I had no friends and when people did talk to me it was for pity. So when i went to this party someone had spiked my drink so i ended up being crazy and partying like there was no tomorrow. Then thats when he talked to me. He was just as drunk as i was maybe a bit more. He asked me if i wanted to dance to I did. After that we started to make out and it got a little further than that. He took me upstairs to someones room. We kept making out and then we had sex. I was too drunk to even realize it was my first time. A few weeks later I started throwing up. I was so confused at why I was sick because I never got sick. Then thats when i noticed my period was two weeks late. I was too caught up in studying to even notice. I ran too the drug store as fast as my leg would take me. When i got there i put my hood up and kept my head down so no one would notice me. i bought six pregnancy tests just so it could be accurate. I was really afraid that i was gonna be pregnant i mean i was still in highschool. When i got home i went straight to the bathroom to take the test. i was shaking the whole time thinking about what my parents were gonna say. those 3 minutes were the longest three minutes in my life. Thats when the tests were done and i finally knew the answer. I was pregnant by Edward Cullen." she said he whole story without pausing.

**RPOV**

I couldnt believe thats such a tragic story.

I would be scared for my life if that happened to me.

**BPOV**

"Thats not all." i said after sitting there for a few seconds

"What else is there?" Rose asked me

"When i told my parents they were furious. They called me a slut, a bitch, a whore and everything else they could think of. They said as soon as i graduated I was no longer welocmed in their family. On my first doctors visit the doctor told me i was pregnant with triplets. I called Emmett who was all the way in New Hampshire and finally told him everything. Once i told him what our parents said he insisted that i come live with him. A few days later at school i had a meeting with the principle i asked if i had enough credits to graduate early and she said i did. two days after that i was on a plane to new hampshire to live with Emmett. And here we are now in California." After i finished i notice both Rose and i were in tears.

She got up and gave me a hug. Then she asked " but what does that have to do with today?"

"Well...when we were leaving the park i was walking to the car and i saw him. I couldnt believe it because just yesterday at dinner the girls told me what they wanted for their birthday."

"Which was..."she asked impatiently

"Him."I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well Bella I dont think you should tell the triplets you saw them i mean you may not see him anymore."She replied

"But what if i do?"

"Then you talk to him. Bella you have to have feelings for him i mean you wouldnt be this depressed."she said to me in a duh tone.

"What am supposed to do walk up to him and say _'Oh i just thought you should know that i got pregnant with your triplets in high school.'_ Rose i cant just come out and say that." I said sadly

"Well if you see him tell him you really need to tlk to him."She said

"Well i dont know ill think about it. Im gonna go get ready for dinner. Are you staying Rose?" i asked her getting up

"Hey as long as i'm welcomed in this house i will always be here. But if you get tired of me let me know."she said laughindg

"Hey do you guys want to go out?" Emmett said for the first time

"Yea somewhere formal or casual?"i asked

"Ummmm Formal do you have a dress Rose can wear?"

"Yea come on Rosalie."


	6. SEEING HIM AGAIN!

**i just remembered i forgot to do something...disclaimer i do not own twilight stephanie meyer does**

* * *

Chapter Five

SEEING HIM AGAIN!

**BPOV**

Rose and I were on our way upstairs we stopped at each rom to tell girls to get ready. Once we made our way to my room we started to pick out what to wear. I knew what i was gonna wear. i was gonna wear my pink mini strapless dress with matching high heel shoes, a pearl bracelet and matching earrings, a pink hobo handbag, light pink eyeshadow and lip gloss, and my hair was gonna be straight.

Rosalie was gonna wear my grey and light pink dress with my gray high heels that have the pink bow, grey pearl earrings and necklace, with light eyeshadow and light pink lipgloss. Her hair was gonna be wavy. She was also carrying my brand new louis vitton purse.

After we were dressed and ready to go we both headed we got down ther we saw Emmett. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a gray button up shirt and his favorite platinum watch.

"Emmett how come you never told me Bella is a fashion genius?"Rosalie said with fake horror

"Because I didnt think that had to come up in conversation."He said after he chuckled

"Hey do you guys mind if i invite my brother and his girlfriend to come with us?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Sure go ahead." Emmett said

"Em did you make the reservation already?" i asked knowing him he would forget

"Yea and I went ahead and added two seats because i knew Rose would want to invite someone."He said

"Okay just making sure you know you forget a lot."I said laughing

"Very funny. Why does it take the triplets so long to get dressed?"he said feeling bored

"Well they are girls after all. Besides the reservation is at 7:30 its only 6:45 be patient. If your that hungry go eat a snack."I said after i laughed

"Hey my brother and his girlfriend are going to meet us there. The reservation is at 7:30 right?" she asked hesitantly

"Yea it is babe. Can one of you see whats taking the girls so long?"

"Too late Uncle Emmy we're here."Kasey said coming down,

the girls looked beautiful. Kasey was wearing a grey strapless dress with buttons down to the bottom. with silver thong sandals and diamong earrings she had her bangs clipped back and her hair was curly again. Cassidy was wearing a cream and black stapless dress with a black bow on the side. She had on cream ruffle thong sandals and black pearl earrings. Her hair was half up half down in curls. i dont know how she got her hair curly because its naturally straight. Lexi had on a white and green strapless dress with a big bow on the front. Her sandals were white with diamonds and she kept her initial necklace on. I was so proud that they actually had on something that gorgeous.

"You guys look beautiful." i told them

"Okay so now that everybody is ready and its 7 oclock, we're gonna take the same cars as earlier. Belly button we will meet you guys there." He said trying to take charge

After that we left. It takes 20 minutes to get to the restaurant. The car ride was silent. That was a shock usually the girls always talk. When we pulled up at the restaurant there was a black mercedes and a silver volvo. I helped the girls get out the we stood by the car because Emmett was pulling up.

"Hey Rose is your brother here?" i asked looking at the cars

"Umm yea he drives that mercedes." she said

"Okay you guys ready to go in?"Emmett's voice boomed

"Yea lets go" I replied

When we walked in the restaurant there were three people waiting. I couldnt believe who the third person was. "Rose i thought you said it was your brother and his girlfriend. why is he here?" i asked

"I'm sorry they didnt say they were bringing someone else."

"Bella?" the girl called

"Yes?" i replied

"You dont remember me do you?" she asked

"No I dont."

"Well I'm Alice. We were in the same grde in high school. This is Jasper Rosalie's brother and this is Edward my brother. I know Jasper told Rosalie it was just gonna be us but my brother is staying with us and i didnt wanna leave him alone."She explained

Alice was a hyper person. She was wearing a purple and black dress with jimmy choo high heels with a jimmy choo hand bag. Her make up was smokey and she had on diamond earrings. She had long hair that was wavy. Jasper was wearing a navy blue button down shirt and dark wash jeans and grey sperry's. his hair was honey blond and curly. I couldnt believe Edward was here. He was wearing a pink button down shirt with dark wash jeans ans tan sperry's. His hair was just how i remembered bronz and wild.

"Well as you know I'm Bella. This is my brother Emmett and my triplets Kasey Cassidy and Alexis."

"They are so beautiful."

"Thank you. Hey Rose can i talk to you for a second?"

"No Bella the table is ready now. Cant you wait?" Emmett whined

"No Emmett it can twait just go to the table and save us a seat. Come on Rose."

Once we got to the bathroom I sarted to talk. "Rosalie that's him I dont think I can sit through the dinner with him."

"Okay Bella calm down. first of all remember what i said you need to talk to him. Dont talk about the triplets at dinneer just start conversation with him. Then if yo guys get along set up another time to talk."

"Okay Rose. Come on I know Emmett is going crazy now."

When we got to the table Rose sat by Emmett and I had to sit at the only seat left. Right beside Edward.

"Hey Bellybutton I ordered your drink and yours too Rosie."

"Thanks Em."

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward whispered in my ear

"Thank you." I whispered after I blushed

"So how old are your kids? They look beautiful by the way." He said. Looks like making conversation wont be that hard

"Ummm they're 6. and thank you."

"So are you married?"He asked after a minute

"Umm no I'm single." I said quietly

"Well whoever let you go is a terrible person." He whispered in my ear

**EPOV (EDWARD) you know you love me**

At dinner I was sitting by Bella. She looked so beautiful tonight. in high school i always treated her badly. Everyone thought she was a geek and since i was popular i couldnt talk to her. I remember the senior christmas party. it was a day i would never forget. But soon after she stopped coming to school. People said she graduated early and others said she was a slut and got pregnant and her parents kicked her out. i didnt believe the second one so i went with the first.

She told me she was single and i was thinking maybe i had a chance with her. But why would she want to i mean i treated her like dirt in school.

"Would you like to go somewhere alone tomorrow." as soon as i said it i regretted it

"Ummm yea that would be great but Emmett has to work and I dont have anywhere for the triplets to go." She said after she put her head down

I lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. "It's okay. They can come with us."

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Positive."

We ate our food and before i knew it, everyone was ready to go.

**BPOV**

When we got outside rose came up to me.

"So how did it go." she asked with enthusiasm

"Well...We're going on a date tomorrow." i replied with same enthusiasm

"OMG thats great so are you gonna tell him tomorrow?" she asked

"Ummm i think so. I mean he should know."I said after thinking

"Okay well Emmett's taking me home. I will give you your stuff next weekend." she said after we hugged

"You can keep the dress and the shoes but i have to have the purse back." I said with a smile

"Why thank you."

"No problem well the triplets look exhausted. I'll see you later." I said walking back to my car

When i was almost at my car I saw Edward opening the doors for me and the triplets. The triplets just got in and fell asleep.

"Thank you Edward. For everything. Oh and where are we going tomorrow?" i asked after i thought about it.

"Thats a suprise but dress comfortable. and i will pick you up a 11."he said with a smile

"Okay well goodnight Edward."i said after i gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Goodnight Bella Drive safe." he said in his velvet voice


	7. CAR RIDES AND ISPY

**AN:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. HOWEVER I DO OWN LEXI KASEY AND CASSIDY**

**BPOV**

I couldnt believe it. He asked me on a date. Omg.

Thoughts were going through my mind a mile a minute. i as happybut then again I was scared. What if things started to work out butwhen i told him the trplets ere his he just left. I cant let my daughters be hurts that way. Sometimes its so hard to trust people.

The next morning I was so happy. I had already picked out our outfits for the day so all we needed to do was shower. I went and woke the girls up then went to make breakfast. Today I made pancakes and bacon. The girls loved them because it was their favorite. I had already told them that we were going somewhere with Edward, but I didnt tell them he was their father.

After we got dressed**(outfits on profile)** we sat in the living room watching television. Then I got a message.

_Hope ur ready see you in 20 minutes_

_xEdwardx_

I was so happy. Then I thought about it. I never gave him my phone number or my address. Oh well I guess he asked Rosalie or Emmett after I left.

"Girls are you ready to go?" I asked them after thought

"Im ready."Kasey replied and cassidy and Lexi just nodded

We sat there for a few more minutes then there was a knock on the door.

I jumped up really quickly to answer the door. I oped it and was reavealed to a god-like man.

He smiled and said, " Are you guys ready to go?"

"Most definantly. I just have to go tell the girls to come on. Wait here." I said with a smile. Then I went to get the girls.

"Come on girls lets go. He's here." I said to them excitedly

"Okay we're coming."Lexi said

When we got to the door Edward walked us outside. He had a Escalade 2010 in the driveway. Did I forget to mention he plays football for the San Diego Chargers. Quarterback!

When we got to the car he opened the door for the girls and helped them in. Then he opened my car door and for some strange reason i blushed. There wasnt even a reason to. I guess it was for the gesture.

"So Edward are you gonna tell me where we are going?" I asked after about 5 minutes of riding

"No i told you it was a surprise so as long as you ask that is the same answer your gonna get."He said with a chuckle

I leaned back in my seat with a huff. Thats when I noticed the girls ere unusually quiet and I guess Edward did too.

"Girls how about we play a game?"I asked

"What game do you wanna play Mama?"Cassidy asked

"We can play I-Spy. I will go first. I spy with my little eye something...blue."Lexi said excitedly

"Umm is it the sky?"i asked

"Awww man how did you know?"she whined and the rest of the drive went just like that playing games and laughing.


	8. The Zoo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter Seven**

**BPOV**

I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going until we pulled up. I couldn't believe he brought us here.

"The Zoo?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yea well you know. Actually this was the first thing I could think of that we could do with the girls. I just figured since their little they would-"he was rambling so I put my hand over his mouth to shush him.

"First of all Edward, you are rambling. Second, the girls love the zoo. And third, so do I. So there is no reason to worry." I said with a smile.

He moved my hand off of his mouth and smiled.

"Mama, I don't want to walk!" Kasey whined.

"Well I'm not going to carry you. So either you walk or you can sit in the car while we have fun." I told her with a smirk knowing she would walk now.

Before she could reply, Edward answered, "I can carry her on my back. It wouldn't be a problem." He said to me then he turned to Kasey, "Do you want me to carry you?" he asked nicely. She eagerly nodded her head and she got on his back.

"Well now that that's settled lets go." he said excitedly

"So Edward since the girls are with us I can pay for us because i knowit it'll be alot and I dont ant you to pay that much." I said really fast

"Hey dont worry about it. I'm the one who asked you on this date so I'm gonna pay. Besides it would be rude to make you pay and it wont even be that much."he replied with a smile.

"fine." I mumbled.

"Hey mommy can we see the monkeys first?"Lexi asked

"Umm well we have to et inside first but im pretty sure."I said with a loving smile.

We finally got to the gate and Edward paid for us. We ent to see the minkeys first as requested by Lexi. What made me most happy was that the girls LOVED Edward. It made me smile everytime ine if them was giggling at something he said. We spent at least four hours at the zoo. hen e left the girls ere exhausted. As soon as e gpt in the car they fell asleep. I kne they were hungry so we stopped at mcdonalds to get something to eat. When e left mcdonalds We started back help me carry the girls inside.

"So I had a good time. It was really fun." I said when we got to the front door.

"Your right it was fun. maybe we should go on another date." He said smiling

"Well if your free tomorrow night we could have a movie night. Of course the girls ill still be with us, but if you dont want to I understand."i said really fast

"I would love to. And its okay if the girls are there it would make it even better, but i think we should have it at my house."

"Arent you staying with your sister?" I asked curiously

"Well i was last night because i had practice close to her house. Which to exact is right down the street from yours. My house is an hour from here. so if you dont wanna drive that far we could have it here, or i could pick you up since it is a date i guess." he said with a smile.

"I can drive just give me your address and we will be there."

"Okay well i will text it to you."

"Wait! Speaking of texting. How did you even get my number?"i asked with more curiosity

"Well i kind of asked Emmett after you left."He said and his cheeks even turned pink

I giggled"Its cool i was just wondering but i guess i will see you later." i said when i finished laughing

"Yea well good night Bella."he said and kissed me on the cheek

"You too"i said while i blushed then i stood at the door as he git in his car and drove off

I can not belive we are going on another date. Well i wouldn't really classify this a date but as long as im with him its fine with me. I after i was smiling for about ten minutes, i went and took a shower. The warm water really relaxed me for what was about to come tomorrow. 


	9. Family Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

**An: I want to thank XxNonstoppSmilerxX for reviewing EVERY chapter! it means alot to me.**

**Chapter Eight**

**BPOV**

It was hard to fall asleep because I was so excited. i finally fell asleep at around one oclock. Emmett called me the before I got in bed to tell me he was coming back with Rosalie. I also told him i was going on another date with Edward. He said he wanted us to hang out before we left so I i woke up the next morning I was really tired. I guess i didnt get enough sleep. I looked at my clock and it was 7:30. I groaned and rolled over. I didnt wanna wake up but i knew i wasnt gonna be able to go back to sleep. I got out of the bed and stretched. I went down stairs and started breakfast knowing that Lexi would be the first one awake and ready to eat. Lexi eats so much but she is so small. I still haven't figured out what she does with it.

I decided to make pancakes and bacon for breakfast. It was there favorite meal. Just as i finished the pancakes Kasey and Lexi came down stairs.

"Good morning girls. Where's Cassidy?" i asked as i put the pancakes on a plate.

"She wouldnt wake up so we told her to come downstairs when she was hungry."Kasey said

"Oh okay. Well Uncle Emmett is coming back today and he is bringing Rose."i said knowing that they loved Rose.

"Yay are we gonna be with them all day?"Kasey asked eagerly

Just as i was about to answer Cassidy came downstairs .

"Good morning sweetheart."i said with a smile

"Good morning mommy."She said after she yawned

"How many pancakes do you want?"i asked

"Two."

"Mommy what are we gonna do today?"Lexi asked

"Well we are gonna spend todaye Emmett and Rosalie and tonight we are gonna go to Edward's house to watch movies.''i said finishing the bacon

"Ohhhhhhh that sound like fun."Kasey said as soon as Cassidy asked"Is he your boyfriend mommy?"

Out of the triplets Cassidy didnt like Edward as much a Kasey and Lexi. when she asked me that she looked kind of upset. I really hoped she would get passed that soon.

"No sweetie he isn't my boyfriend."i said with a soft smile.

"Yet..."lexi said.

"Shut up Lex you don't know what your talking about!"Cassidy screamed and ran upstairs.

"What's her problem?"Kasey asked

"Girls finish eating im gonna go talk to her."I said and headed upsairs

I walked to Cassidy's room and knocked softly before I opened the door. She was sitting on the floor with her pillow in her lap."Sweetie talk to me."i said softly sitting beside her."I'm fine."She said with a monotonous voice.

"Hunny you are not fine. Tell me what's wrong."I said with a sad voice

"if he is your boyfriend you love us anymore." she said not making eye contact

"Cassidy Michelle what in the world would make you think that?"i asked with surprise written all over my face.

"Well when we were with him yesterday you looked really happy, and you've never seemed that happy before."

"Sweetie I was happy because you guys were happy. You have to understand that I love you and your sisters more than anything in the world and I would never do anything to make you feel otherwise." I said softly

"Okay Mommy."She said finally looking at me.

"Come on sweetie lets get some breakfast." I said standing up

When we got down stairs Lexi and Kasey were already done eating. They were trying to wash the dishes but only making mess in the process.

"What are you guys doing?"I asked with a grin

"We were trying to help."Lexi said with a small smile

"Well that's okay I got it. Why dont you girls go get a shower and we will decide what to do today." I said pushing them up the stairs

"Mommy i think we should swim with uncle Em and Rosie." Cassidy said next to me.

"That sounds like a great idea. Go ahead and get a shower that way we can pick them up from the airport." i said with a smile

"Okay can i put my swim suit under my clothes?"She aske dwith a huge grin

"Sure sweetie tell your sisters too." i replied

As soon as she got upstairs my cell phone buzzed. it was text from Edward.

_Good Morning Beautiful_

_xE_

I blushed a soon as I read it. But replied,

_Hey, What are you doing on this fine morning? :)_

_xB_

I put my phone in my pocket so i could finish cleaning the kitchen. Then my phone buzzed again.

_Good. What about you?_

_xE_

I smiled and replied

_Pretty good about to go pick Emmett and Rosalie from the airport. Then we are gonna swim with the girls._

_xB_

I put my ohone away so i could hop in the showeer before the girls were done. Then I put on my purple swimsuit shorts and a tshirt. After i finshed i brushed my hair and put it in a messy bun. When i was finished I looked at my phone and saw I had two messages. The first was from Emmett.

_Het we are about to land in like two minutes._

_-Emmett_

I replied

_Okay about to leave the house. have to make sure the girls are dressed._

_-Bella_

The second message was from Edward.

_Oh thats cool well I guess I will let you have your fun and see you tonight.;)_

_xE_

I replied

_Okay then talk to you later. ;D_

_xB_

After that i rushed down the stairs to see the girls standing by the door.

"Come on momma we have to get to the airport."Lexi said pulling my arm.

"Okay okay do you guys have your swimsuits on?" i asked grabbing my keys

When I got in the Jeep I noticed that the girls were all strapped in and ready to go so I pulled off. It only took about ten minutes to get to the airport. When I got there i ralized that Emmett forgot to tell me which gate they were at so I called him. He sad they were at gate D so I drove there. They were standing outside and i hurried and pulled in front of them.

"Oh my gosh guys i'm so sorry I'm late."I told them with an apologetic smile

"It's okay Bella. Actually we weren't waiting out here that long because your brother just had to get a snack."Rosalie said with a smile

"Oh Okay well let's just put this in the back."I replied

"I'll do it you guys just get in the car." Emmett said

"Well I can sit in the back with the girls and emmeett can drive and you can sit in the passenger sit. Okay?" I said to Rosalie.

"Okay that's fine."she said with a grin

Emmett finally got all of there stuff in the car and we pulled off. Conversation was small on the way back to the house. The girls had told Emmett and Rose the planes for the day and they were in.

We got to the house and Rosalie told me she didn't think to bring a swim suit so I went to my room and got her the red strapless one. she said she loved it so her and Emmett went to get dressed. she came out in some shorts and a white t-shirt while Emmett just came out in his swimtrunks. I could tell he was really excited because he was the first one in the back yard. When Rose and I got out there the girls were laughing because he splashed them. They took their board shorts and tank tops off and jumped in. make a splash but it wasnt as big as Emmett's.

Rose and I just stood there smiling but then decided to get in when they kept screaming our names. At first we sat on the edge but then Emmett came over and pulled us in. We spent the about one hour playing around when Emmett anounced that he was hungry. I told them they could keep playing while I fixed lunch but Rose insisted that she help.

We pulled out the bread and other things to go on a sandwhich and took it outside. As soon as they saw the food they all jumped out of the pool and ran to the table. We sat outside and ate, and when we finished Rose and I took everything in the house. That's when i noticed the time. I was 3:15 and the girls and I needed to start getting ready. I went and them from outside and they ran upstairs to take showers.

I jumped in the shower and was really quick. After i got out I got out blue sweat pants and a black t-shirt and the matching jacket. Then i decided that i was gonna wear my UGG boots. I dried my hair and put on a little make up then threw my hair in a messy bun, messy but cute.

When I got downstairs the girls were down there too. They had on shorts and matching kackets with UGG boots. i told them we had to get going and they ran out to the car. Emmett and Rose walked us outside and told me to drive safely. Then I got in the car. i was excited but I was nervous to. I pulled out of the garage and started to Edward's house.

* * *

**AN: Longest chapter so far. **

**plz review**


	10. Date Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter Nine**

**Date Night**

I followed the directions Edward gave me to his house. It took a little over and hour to get there but I knew it was gonna be worth it. When I pulled up to his house I was in awe. I mean I thought our house was huge. Hearing my car pull up Edward ran outside and opened my door. When I got out he helped me get the girls from the backseat. And of course Cassidy was asleep. Edward got her out of the car and carried her inside with us right behind him.

"Mommy I have to used the bathroom."Lexi told me.

"I can show you," Edward said with a smile,"follow me."

The outside was nothing compared to the inside. I looked around to see where we were standing and noticed i was in the living room. It was really beautiful. The colors were amazing. As I was admiring the living room I heard a whisper in my ear. "DO you like it?"

I jumped about ten feet off the ground. "Jeez Edward you scared the crap out of me!"I said trying to catch my breath.

"Well sorry about that but why dont we go ahead and watch the movies."Edward suggested.

"Yea that would be great. Come on girls lets go watch the movies."

I started heading to the couch in the living room when Edward grabbed my arm."Where are you going?" he asked. "The theater is downstairs."

"Theater?" I asked

"Yeah." Well that was a little unexpected. I knew he was rich, but not that rich.

"Okay well, come on girls follow Edward." I say with a smile.

The girls really seem excited that they will actually be in a theater. They start running down the stairs in front of Edward and when they get to the bottom they are frozen. I was a little confused as to what had them so amazed so I had to take a look for myself. When I got downstairs I stood shocked. There was a huge theater sceen and about 15 seats. But the thing is they weren't theater seats. They were recliners that looked so comfortable.

"Wow..." I said at a lost for words.

"I know but thats not all." Edward said and I could here the smile in his voice.

I turned to look at him when i saw him press a button on a remote. Then I turned back around and saw a snack bar that had everysnack i ould think of. I was really in a child's dreamland.

"This..." said Cassidy.

"Is..." said Kasey.

"AWESOME!"Lexi exclaimed.

Then they all ran to the food.

"Girls," I scolded, "Where are your manners?"

"Hey don't worry about it Bella its cool. Besides there's no way I could eat all of that junk food by myself." He smiled.

"Okay so what movie are we watching?"I asked curiously.

"Well I thought we should let the girls choose. If thats okay with you." he said

"Okay girls what movie do you wanna watch?" i asked them

"Lets watch that vampire movie. Please." begged Lexi

"Kasey, Cassidy do you two wanna watych that also?" Edward asked with a smile

"Yes please." they said in sync.

I still don't get how they do that.

So the girls all grabbed a snack and something to drink while Edward popped in the movie. the girls sat on the front row while Edward and I sat behind them. The movie was pretty good and halfway through Edward grabbed my hand. I smiled to myself feeling like a lovesick teenager and gave his hand a squeeze. I relaxed and kept watching the moive and before I knew it the movie was over.

"You know there are two more after this one. We could watch them if you want." Edward suggested

"Yea that would be great."I smiled at him

He started to get up and he let go of my hand. I frowned inwardly missing his warmth.

"Mommy?" Kasey asked

"Yea sweetie?"I asked concerned

"Can we get more snacks?" she asked with an innocent smile

"Of course but hurry the next movie is about to start." I told her with a chuckle

Like I told her Kasey hurried with the snacks. she had just sat down when the next movie, _New Moon_, started. Edward grabbed my hand again and placed it in his lap. This time he squeezed my hand but I chose to ignore it and ate some more popcorn. I kept watching the movie and when it was over I noticed the girls had fell asleep.

"Do you guys wanna stay here tonight since its a long drive back?" he asked with innocence.

"Uh.."I was kinda hesistant

"I have guess rooms if you want to stay in one but you can sleep in ym bed if you want. I dont want you to feel pressured i just thought oyu thought it was kinda late and i didnt know how you felt about driving in the dark. I mean its fine if you want to leave. Not that I'm telling you to leave its jsut that..."

"EDWARD! Jeez I'll stay just stop rambling. HAHAHAHAHA!" I said while laughing.

**EPOV**

She's gonna stay! I felt really excited knowing that she truted me enough for that already.

"Um well I can carry the girls to a guess bedroom if you would like." I said trying to play it cool.

"Um yea sure." She said with a smile

I picked up Lexi first and started carrying her to the guess badroom down the hall from my room. Then I carried Kasey. I realized the girls were really light. I was gonna have to discuss that with Bella. For some reason I felt this pull toward all three of the girls and I really cared about them.

I went back in the theater and picked up Cassidy. She started to move a little and I thought she waking up but she didnt. I was almost to the room when she said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"I love you Daddy."

* * *

**AN: I know I left you with a cliffy dont hate me.**

**I know I havent updated in a while but I'm gonna try to make more time for fanfiction.**

**plz review**


	11. AN:

**AN:**

**I know you all were expecting an update. I'm really sorry but I have MAJOR writer's block. I've been looking for a BETA but no one seems like they want to do it. Once again I'm really sorry but as soon as I come up with something I will update IMMEDIATELY.**

**Love always,**

**~CULLENFAN1016**


End file.
